The present invention relates to a coupling arrangement for transmitting torque in a toy model. More particularly, it relates to a coupling arrangement for transmitting torque from a worm gear mounted on a shaft of a toy motor to a gearing element connected with an axle of a toy model.
In assembling of toy models having a motor which is connected with a gearing element seated on an axle, bulky and space-consuming auxiliary constructions are required for arresting of connecting means of structural elements of an assembly kit, so as to bring the motor axis to a region of engagement. In order to accommodate these auxiliary constructions it is necessary to provide, for example in toy vehicle models, a highly oversized wheel base which considerably affects the appearance of the models.